Lita
|Race = 1/2 Human, 1/2 Saiyan |Gender = Female |Allegiance = Zan'ei Gundan |FamConnect = Reppes (Father) Azalia (Mother) Pankin (Aunt) Raditz (Grandfather) Spownach (Brother) Toma (Son) Hidden Phantom (Mentor) }} Lita (リイタ; Riita) is a kunoichi trained by Hidden Phantom, and she is a supporting protagonist in Dragon Ball: Neo Arcadia. Appearance Before meeting with Dane/Phantom, Lita wore a simple seifuku. She has dark blue hair and reddish-burgundy colored eyes. When he met Dane/Phantom, she started wearing a long black scarf covering the bottom part of her face and her neck. Her skirt has two short slits which is probably to aid her in movement. She also wears a short-sleeved blouse. Lita wears black color arm guards from the back of her palm until her elbows, as well as lower thigh guards. Black bandages can be seen under those guards, right below her knees and near her elbows. Her weapons are tucked into 2 slots at her back, hooked by a belt-like strap. Her shirt is often left unbuttoned at the bottom. Combat Style Although she is a hybrid Saiyan, she can't turn into a Super Saiyan. Instead, she uses katanas, kunais, and other melee weapons (taught by Phantom) in battles, since that's the way you must fight in the Zan'ei Gundan, but uses Ki, when she is stripped of her weapons. Battles Lita VS Dane/Hidden Phantom (training) Techniques *'Ki Blast' - basic Ki attack. Learned from Spownach after he sent the knowledge to her. *'Kaio-Ken' - Lita forms a red ki aura around his body, enhancing her strength and speed, the highest level she can achieve with this attack is X100. Learned from Spownach after he sent the knowledge to her. *'Kamehameha' - A Ki Wave, learned from Spownach after he sent the knowledge to her. *'Raging Soul' - Similar to Kaio-Ken, but a lot stronger, and becomes even stronger when the user is severally injured. *'Kiai' - An invisible wave of Ki emitted from the hand. Learned from Spownach after he sent the knowledge to her. *'Instant Transmission' - Also called Instantaneous Transmission. the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. Learned from Spownach after he sent the knowledge to her. *'Instantaneous Movement' - Learned from Spownach after he sent the knowledge to her. It's just like Instant Transmission, but you don't need to concentrate to use the technique. *'Big Bang Attack' - Lita discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. Learned from Spownach after he sent the knowledge to her. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' - a combination of the Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha wave. Learned from Spownach after he sent the knowledge to her. *'Ki to Chakra Conversion' - Most of Phantom's techniques require Chakra, a more lethal energy source than Ki. Phantom teached Lita how to convert Ki into Chakra to use Jutsu. *'Kawarimi no Jutsu' - Learned from Phantom's training. When she gets attacked, she replaces her body with a fake, just to distract the opponent. Learned from Dane/Phantom's training. Requires Chakra. *'4 Kunai Combined Shuriken' - Not the official name of the attack. Lita takes 4 Kunais and combines them into one big Shuriken, which she launches at the opponent, and is the first part of the Blade Rush technique. Learned during her training with Dane/Phantom. *'Blade Rush' - First, Lita throws the 4 Kunai Combined Shuriken, and jumps on it, and as the Shuriken goes up, she throws Kunais at the opponent from above. Then, she jumps down on the opponent, holding her Katana, doing a Sky Chaser. Shortly after, she dashes at her opponent and tries to slice him. Learned during her training with Dane/Phantom. *'Bunshin no Jutsu' - Lita creates a clone of herself using Chakra. She can make 5 stable clones at once. Learned from experience. Requires Chakra. Power Levels First appearance: 1,000,000 Transfered knowledge: 1,000,000,000 Post Phantom's training: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Melee: 9,500,000,000,000,000,000 Ki attacks: 30,000,000,000,000,000,000 Chakra attacks: 50,000,000,000,000,000,000 Trivia *Her name is a pun off of Litas, the Lithuanian currency, since the creator is Lithuanian. 2.5 Litas equals to a single American dollar. Category:Good Category:Half Saiyans Category:Half Humans Category:Partial Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fanon Category:Low-Class Saiyan Category:Sister Category:Females Category:Female Saiyan Category:Female Saiyan Warrior Category:Pages added by Reppes Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Ninja Category:Kunoichi Category:Zan'ei Gundan